In a television (TV) receiver, a TV signal transmitted from a broadcasting station is converted into electric signals at a receiving antenna and is then converted into base band video signals by a tuner. A TV signal reaches an antenna via a plurality of paths by some shielding or reflecting in addition to its direct arrival.
The TV signal can get repeatedly reflected, due to possible geographic obstacles, such as buildings, and the like, and the reflected television signals can suffer a delay in time and a change in strength when compared with the a directly reached television signal. When reproducing the received television signals on a TV screen, these reflected TV signals may often produce ghost images.
There are a number of conventional ghost cancellation techniques based on using an internationally accepted Ghost Cancellation Reference (GCR) signal. Most of these techniques either use some form of an adaptive filter or an FFT (Fast Fourier Transform) based technique to identify the channel characteristics using the GCR and subsequently reduce the effect of a ghost image on a video signal. However, these techniques are computationally intensive and are complex to implement on a real-time basis. In addition, the use of the GCR signal is still not very popular and hence is not very widely used.